Peter's Tale
by Naomi334
Summary: This is the story of Peter before the choosing ceremony. Before he was Dauntless. It is told through the eyes of both him and Cathanie, or Cathy, a girl from Amity. It is two years before Peter chooses Dauntless. Two years before the war.
1. Chapter 1

Cathy's P.O.V.

I look at him, smiling, "Really?" I ask.

He nods and smiles right back at me, "Can't you believe it?"

"No!" I reply. It's too good to be true. Peter's dad has been invited over to the Amity compound for a week, and Peter is coming with him! We'll be able to spend more time together and everything. It'll be so much fun, like having a sleepover but not actually sleeping over.

"Why would I lie? I'm Candor!"

"You tell lies all the time, Peter. You don't have to tell the truth all the time until the Choosing and Initiation." I remind him. It's what the adults usually forget about the Candor-born, and Peter uses it to his advantage.

He lies back and looks up at the sky. He sighs, "I don't have to worry about the truth for two years. You have three until your Choosing Ceremony."

"I know... I don't want it to come around just yet." I say truthfully. I'm better at being Candor than him most times, even though I'm Amity.

Peter rolls over to face me, "Don't you wish that every day could be like this one, Cathy? Just us and the fields."

I do. Just here in the perfect spot. Here in the sun. With Peter. It's a rare opportunity. We can hardly get away from our factions at similar times. With school, and helping our parents, we rarely have time to spare anyway. I look at the orchard ahead of me, where my parents are picking apples. If they found us sitting here, talking to each other, I don't want to think of the reaction they'd have.

"Cathy?" I nod slowly, then check the time: 14:47. Just under a quarter of an hour left.

"Do you? Or is it just me?"

I nod again, hoping it's convincing, "Yeah, I do."

He stands, not meeting my gaze. I hope I was convincing, because I meant it.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to Candor before your parents see us."

"We have fifteen minutes!"

"Fifteen minutes for me to get away quickly then."

He begins to walk away and I just stand there, staring at his back, wishing he'd stayed so that I could tell him. I still hadn't. I realised ages ago. I need to tell him, so why is it so hard? Slowly, I make my way back through the trees to my parents, wondering about the next time I'll see him.

**A/N ****Well, hello I guess to anyone reading this excuse for a story. Don't worry, Peter'll hate everyone by the end! Welcome readers to the amazing world of my mind!**

**My friend told me to come on here, actually, so as an add on, I'm posting my Wattpad story. Hope SOMEONE likes it!**

**Comments make my day so please comment someone!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Nope, sorry. I wish it could have happened but no, as much as I wish I am, I will never be the amazing Veronica Roth, author of the best series in the world.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT CATHY AND A FEW OTHER CHARACTERS! THE REST IS VERONICA ROTH'S!  
Sorry, I felt like doing that ;)

Peter's P.O.V.

I walk slowly towards my compound, not looking back. Questions were playing out in my head. Why had she hesitated? Had she hesitated? And is it possible she doesn't match what I think of her? All of these questions can only be asked to her and the next time I'll see her is tomorrow, at school. Not that I'll have any time to ask them, anyway. Our factions aren't the friendliest so we mostly avoid each other at school.

I have to go past almost all the factions' sectors to get to Candor, since I'm on the other side. I wish I could just hop on a train like the Dauntless, instead of having to walk all the way home.

I leave Amity behind me. They value kindness and believe that aggressiveness led to the wars of the past. Cathy's in Amity.

The grey buildings of the Abnegation loom ahead. The ones who wear grey in order to avert attention from themselves, the ones who value selflessness.

I brace myself for the walk through the factionless sector, those who have been rejected by their chosen faction, not good enough to stay in it, they failed or left initiation. They say that to be factionless is worse than death.

I have no idea where the Dauntless compound is. They value bravery, hence why they jump on and off trains all the time. It must be really cool being in Dauntless, risking your life every second.

The last faction on my two-hour-long walk is Candor, my own. I didn't choose Candor, or not yet anyway according to my parents. Our faction values truthfulness, and I can honestly say that I hardly ever live up to that. I can't wait for my Choosing Ceremony, for a chance to get out of this good-for-nothing stink hole. Only two years and two days away, I think.

It's not that I don't love my family, I do, it's just... I get kind of tired of my expectations. I mean, it helps in some ways. Because the adults assume that I tell the truth all the time means that I'm never told off. Say, I beat this guy who insulted Meg, my little sis, up. I just cry and say they started the fight and Bob's your uncle.

Dad opens the door, "Hey there, son. Good to see you!" He says cheerily.

I smile and step inside. The familiar black-and-white furnishings are just the same. Us Candor try to see everything as black and white, lies and truth. I seriously don't care about that load of twaddle. Who should care? Not me, not Cath. That's all that matters.

I half throw myself onto the sofa. Dad sits carefully down next to me then wraps me into a hug. "I love you, son. Always remember that, won't you?"

I nod and smile. I have a lot on my mind at the moment, so I just ask, "How's mum?"

He sighs. Mum is a sore subject ever since she fell ill. The doctors don't know what it is. The top doctors. The special Erudite ones. I hear Luke and Meg upstairs, arguing. "I'll see what that is." I volunteer. I can tell he doesn't want to carry on this conversation. She's probably worse. That's all the news we ever get: "I'm very sorry, Peter, but your mother has got worse. She's not going to be able to hang on much longer..." Those doctors treat me like a four year old.

I trudge into Meg's room sadly and immediately see the problem, "Luke, that's Meg's dinosaur thank you very much. Please give it back."

"But I found it!" He whines.

"In Meg's room you did." I snap. I wrestle the toy from his grip and give it back to Meg, who's in tears. "Shhh..." I try to calm her down.

She nods and I tell Luke to go to his room. And stay there. He knows better than to mess with me.

I head for my room. It's rather plain, but in it contains the only non-black-and-white object in the house: a bright yellow vase from Cathy. I adjust it slightly before laying on my bed and trying to fall, slowly, to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Already two chapters of this but once again, Veronica Roth takes all apart from Cathy and a few others.

Cathy's P.O.V.

I wake breathing heavily from a nightmare. Peter, with... wait. Had he been brandishing a butter knife? I couldn't quite my her finger on it. It had made sense in the dream, but then again dreams always do. All I knew was that Peter was going to die and I couldn't do a thing to stop him from running into that beast of darkness...

I know it sounds funny, but it really wasn't. Peter's my best friend. No one else ever understands me completely. When I'm with him I can let go of my deepest secrets, as he does too.

Nightmares are rare for most Amity, but not me. I think I'm somehow different from them, more rebellious. Peter's different from his faction too, we both know that he doesn't belong. I'm not sure about me though. In some ways I'm different, other ways I'm exactly the same.

The adrenaline I felt when I woke gradually seeps away and I relax slightly. I'll see Peter at school today and it won't matter what happened yesterday. That I didn't answer him, that he walked away.

I leap out of bed and get dressed in record time. I'm excited because this is the last week of school before half term, and that's when Peter'll be coming to the Amity compound with his dad.

I'm ready before mum and dad have even finished their cereal, and I half skip out of the door.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I yell as I race out of the door.

"Goodbye Sweetheart! Have a good day!" My mother calls after me. Unfortunately for my Dad, his mouth is full of cornflakes, "Hummagumdumm!" I hear as I race down the path.

I climb aboard the bus and almost immediately, an Abnegation boy offers me a seat. I nod my thanks and wait for Luce and Lil, the twins, to come aboard. Everything somehow is more in-focus than usual. I shrug it off as Lil plonks herself down beside me where another Abnegation was sitting moments before. We all take it for granted now, you see. The Abnegation are the seat-savers for whoever happens to pass them first. The way most people view an Abnegation's seat is an empty one.

"Whatcha been up to at the weekend then?" Luce asks. Lil giggles slightly before sharing a glance with her sister before I answer.

"Helping my parents at the orchard mostly. You?"

They both ignore my question, "You sure you were just picking apples?" Lil manages to fit in before bursting into another fit of giggles. I look at her strangely.

"Yes," I insist, "quite sure..."

"What she MEANS to say is... is..." Then I loose Luce to the giggles too.

I stare at them then slowly edge my gaze back to the window, where the landscape is gradually slowing. Erudite pile into the bus. The next stop is Candor, then school.

"We... we... SAW!" Lil exclaims between laughs.

"Saw what?"

"IT! You and... and HIM!"

"Whoever he is!"

"Wha-?" Then my mind clicks. They must have spotted Peter and me out on the fields. "Oh.. that...! Look, he's only my friend! More than you two at least." I force a small laugh.

Lil is still clutching her chest. I wonder if she's on the peace serum. She and Luce have only just become of age to regulate their own volume of the stuff: fourteen. It can have very... heavy affects if you take too much.

The peace serum is something the Amity take in an injection all the time. Each of our doctors in Erudite have a chart showing how much we should be taking to remain kind enough. The first time you can regulate yourself, as I've already explained, on your fourteenth. You're MEANT to be able to be mature enough by then to take the right amount, though I doubt Lil has been keeping to her schedule by the looks of her. She might have got addicted, as some Amity do occasionally.

Luce looks okay though. She glances at her sister as if reading my mind but turns back to me quickly, "Well okay, but as long as you're sure. The moment you begin to waver off course it'll be our business!" She winks at me.

I nod, my mind back to my dream. Then I remember something. All this thinking about the peace serum and I've forgotten to take it this morning! No wonder my vision's sharper. My eyes widen as I turn back towards the twins, "Do any of you have any peace serum on you?" I ask urgently.

"No, why?" She asks.

"I forgot to take it!" I say.

"Well you seem exactly the same as usual. I bet no one will notice." She assures me.

I'm not so sure though. What will happen to me if they do?

Just then my thoughts focus on something else, more worthy of my attention that the peace serum. Some Candor are entering the bus. Peter's one of them. I instinctively brush some of my brown locks behind my ear, then notice Lil looking at me. She explodes again and the whole bus stares at us. I feel as if I'm bare in my classmates' stares. All of my secrets can be seen, Peter included.


	4. Update - Completion

Hey guys.

Just wanted to say that for those interested, this story has been completed on wattpad and can be found here: 36612810-divergent-peter%27s-tale

Thanks :)


End file.
